


What Are You?

by Jiminohsosmoll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam blacks out a lot, M/M, Mentions Of Schizophrenia, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminohsosmoll/pseuds/Jiminohsosmoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, Liam." His sweet intoxicating voice sends shivers down Liam's spine.</p><p>"Zayn," Liam whispers breathlessly seeing the tan man in front of Liam who's once calm, warm hazel eyes now laced with pure blackness showing no whites, "W-what are you?"</p><p>Zayn laughs coming to stand before him with abnormal speed. Liam gasps feeling his heart skip a beat with fear or lust, he doesn't know. Zayn plump red lips graze Liam's ear making him hold in a groan. "What am I?" Zayn muses, his heated breath sends goose bumps down his whole body, "I don't know, I could be a blood sucking vampire, or a meat eating werewolf, or a fallen angel." Zayn husky voice delicately whispers in Liam's ear, "Why don't you find out, my dear Liam?" Zayn darkly chuckles moving away from him.</p><p>"So Liam, what am I?" With that, Liam's left alone in the woods where everything happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Un'beted so sorry for any mistakes, okay?
> 
> I'll love it if you left kudos and comments, yeah? 
> 
> I just had the urge to write this and thus this was created.

Everything changed that horrible, beautiful, painful, bittersweet agonizing day. It was a normal day for Liam, waking up around evening by heavy set footsteps coming down the wooden floorboards. Liam clutches his eyelids shut, holding his breath and willing the person to walk on by. Liam's body grew tense when he hears his door opening with a painful ear-bleeding screech that makes him flinch within himself. 

Liam shudders, his whole body shaking with anticipation for what might happen, for what will happen. The footsteps walk towards him as Liam swears he can feel the shadow covering his trembling body. Liam smells the horrid breath close to his chapped lips. 

"I know you're awake." 

Liam lets out a shaky sigh opening up his muddy soft brown eyes seeing a pair of cold dark eyes staring back at him. Liam reluctantly looks up at his boyfriend of three years.

His piercing gaze meets his making him smirk when he gazes at Liam's fright filled face . "Have you learned your lesson, babe?" Ryan whispers, his voice rough. Liam nods his head swiftly not wanting him to release his wrath on him.

"Up." Liam quickly does as told, bowing his head showing respect but mostly fear. "Next time you'll entertain my guest, right?" Liam doesn't bother replying knowing nothing he says will help him. Liam takes a small step away eyeing the door that holds his freedom, just wanting nothing more then to run. Ryan yanks Liam's jaw upward in order for Liam to look at him, his hold on Liam making him wince. "Oh LiLi, you best answer my question, love." 

Liam closes his eyes having the memories of Ryan and him come forth in his jumbled thoughts. When Liam first met Ryan he thought it was love at first sight, with his loving sweet gestures to his sweet words whispered when they climaxed together, too Ryan letting Liam move in with him when his parents disowned him because of his sexuality. He was Liam's savior but Liam was naive then, a bloody fool that fell for loving words mumbled at the dead of night with only the stars as witnesses. He never loved Liam or anyone for that matter.

Once Liam moved in to his unwelcoming house, he got Liam trapped much like a Venus fly trap. Liam couldn't escape from his house, from him. Liam figured out he was no good to little to late and now he wishes he would've listened to his three best mates but he didn't. He hasn't seen Niall, Louis or Harry for two long years and everyday he misses them dearly, wishing that he can just turn back time and just listen to them. Now, Ryan leaves him alone on the cold ground surrounded by his own pool of shame and sorrow. Liam's alone with only Ryan cruel, harsh words to bask over him.

Liam shakes his head, whimpering, "No more Ryan. No more." Liam yells, pushing Ryan away from his frail, broken body. Liam rushes off to the door only to be yanked back by his neck, Ryan's nails digging into his sensitive skin. Liam goes crashing down on the floor screaming out  hoping and praying any soul will hear his crying pleas for help. Ryan stands above Liam breathing hard, his fist clenched. "Fucking little shit! When will you learn your place?" Ryan hisses out.

Liam lays there staring at the ceiling wishing for someone to take him to another world, anywhere but here. Ryan claws off his clothes, that hang on his small form, letting Liam lay there naked and ashamed. Ryan rains down on Liam with his brutal fist and feet, not once holding back but instead laughing with pure, wicked joy. Liam chokes back sobs just feeling the overwhelming pain take over him into he goes numb, blocking everything out and ignoring the black spots flickering in Liam's hazy eyes. Liam doesn't know how long Ryan beat him into oblivion, all he knows is when he blinks Ryan's gone.

Liam looks around the room that holds nothing but bad memories, memories he wishes he can wipe clean. Liam groans in immense pain, propping himself up with his dry elbow his gaze sweeping around the room seeing it empty, with the door closed off from the outer world. Liam shakily stands up with his knees wanting to buck and fall forward but he pushes through the dizzying pain, hobbling to the door grasping the metal door handle and twisting it.

Liam leans on the door letting the tears he's been holding in fall down his cheeks finally crying his heart out because there is just no escape. Liam bangs on the door yelling and begging to be set free till his voice cracks and his throat hurts.

Liam hits the door one last time before making his way to his discarded clothes, bending down and picking up his ripped jeans, slipping then on and wincing. Liam is going to escape because enough is enough.

Liam glaces around the room eyeing the window warily. Liam limps towards it opening it swiftly having the cool air caress him. Looking up Liam sees the bright full moon shine down softly, like a beacon on freedom. Liam takes a deep breath, lifting his leg up and out of the window closing his eyes and calming his racing heart as he slips his other leg out of the window, to where Liam's sitting on the ledge looking down and seeing the drop.

A banging of the door opening makes Liam twitch, gripping his hand harder on the ledge. Ryan  stands there looking annoyed making Liam gulp, "Liam, get back inside." Ryan demands. Liam shakes his head letting himself fall out the window, not even thinking about the consequences because anything is better then this. Liam lets out a small yelp having landed in a rose bush. The thorns dig in Liam's skin, drawing blood but Liam ignores it by quickly standing up and running off into the dense, old woods blindly, not once looking back.

Liam runs with his arms covering his face having his arms feeling the tree branches nipping and scratching at his exposed skin. Liam breathes hard, running from the monster who he thought he loved. Liam cries out, having his foot get lodged on an exposed branch. He tumbles forward, falling down a small hill his body lurching every which way and getting hit with each roll that his body makes, landing in a pile of rocks eliciting pitiful hisses.

Liam lays there looking at the night sky and just wanting to be numb to the overbearing pain that is taking hold of him, always taking hold of him. Liam closes his eyes his heart beat slowing as the world fades around him. Liam wonders is this how he'll die, alone in these woods that no one dares step in? Somehow, that brings a smile to Liam's face. 

Liam opens his eyes one last time feeling an urge to do so to just dwell on his life. When Liam has his eyes focus Liam gasp seeing a set of warm golden hue eyes stand looking down at him, eyes that show pure care with a glint of something else that Liam can't place. Liam opens his mouth but no words come out opting to close his eyes yet again because this can't be real.

////

Liam slowly opens his eyes seeing that that he's in a room, wincing in pain feeling every ache in his body. Liam breathes in deeply having tears prick his eyes.

"You're up." A sweet, velvet like voice says having Liam jerk up in surprise seeing the source of the voice. A guy around 5'7 stands at the doorway smiling kindly at Liam, with his tongue slotted between his teeth, his flawless tan skin glowing with the fire that's burning from the fire place,his honey eyes sparkle with mischief that has Liam blushing. Liam opens his mouth but no words come tumbling out, yet again, too awe struck to pronounce anything. 

"'M Zayn."

He walks, no glides, to Liam each step he makes closer has Liam's stomach into jelly and his heart forgetting how to beat. "W-," Liam take a deep breath only to be cut off by a soft finger on his chapped lips, "Don't talk. You took quite a fall in the woods. Luckily I was there and found you." Zayn smiles down at Liam bringing forth food from the table beside him. Liam sighs, seeing Zayn close up making him light headed and dizzy since no one can be that beautiful and just plain perfect.

Its unearthly how seemingly attractive Zayn is. Liam reaches out his hand, gently touching his soft skin, memorizing the sharp angles on his face and not even realizing what he's doing.

"Liam, what are you doing?" Zayn ask breathlessly, his eyes taking a darker hue. Liam blushes, removing his hand and looking away in embarrassment until it snaps to him that Liam never told Zayn his name. Liam whips his head up suddenly scared, "H-how do y-you know my name?" Liam asks, slightly moving away since he still wants to feel the body heat coming off of Zayn.

Zayn stops his movements staring at Liam with cold, hard eyes gone with the soft, caring gaze Liam had directed at him. Liam flinches away from his gaze and Zayn eyes become soft yet again smiling, "You were saying it in your sleep. So I just assumed." Zayn states giving Liam a plate of food that consists of eggs and toast.

Liam looks down at the food feeling like a right fool, "Oh." 

"Well, eat up." Zayn claps, "I'll be back with some juice, ok?" With that, Zayn turns leaving the bedroom. Liam puts down the plate not really wanting to consume the food into his stomach knowing he'll just puke it back up. Liam studies around the room seeing candles are illuminating the room and shedding some light. A fire place is in front of the bed he's on that's giving the room warmth, a bookshelf full of hard cover books line the wall on the right and the wall of left has a huge window but its covered in dark red curtains. Liam eyes at the king size bed he's laying on seeing the bed sheets are black with dark red designs. The whole place looks like something from the 1800s.

The dark oak doors open, showing Zayn caring a glass of orange juice. Zayn smiles walking to Liam handing him the drink. Zayn looks down at the plate of food seeing that he hasn't touched it and Liam automatically feels guilty. Zayn furrows his eyebrows looking at Liam with concern, "Weren't hungry?"

Liam shakes his head going to place the glass on the nightstand beside him but Zayn's hands take hold of Liam's wrist stopping Liam from doing so.

Liam breath hitches feeling a overwhelming heat course through his veins like it's on fire on where he's touching Liam. Liam looks at Zayn with wide, childlike eyes. "At least drink something Liam." Liam nods slowly feeling an ebbing in his brain to follow his commands. Zayn releases his hold on Liam as he brings up the drink, chugging it down. After the first sip Liam drops the glass on the wooden floor making it shatter all over the ground into pieces.

Liam vision gets blurry seeing Zayn lay him back on the bed, "Go back to sleep Leeyum." Liam's eyes slip shut letting the blackness consume all over again.

Zayn sighs touching Liam's cheek softly before kissing his forehead. A cold wind blows in the room making Zayn stand up straight, his shoulders tense. A dark shadow displays itself in the corner of the room. "Why am I doing this again?" Zayn mutters, his voice croaky.

"Zayn." The shadows voice hisses out, its voice disembodied. Zayn shoulders slump from his words looking at the dark figure. "But-," The shadow flicks his hand making Zayn fly back hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud. "Don't back sass me." Zayn groans clutching his ribs and nodding. 

"Yes sir." Zayn spits out. 

"You know what you have to do."

The shadow leaves the room, leaving Zayn alone again with Liam. Zayn runs his hand through his hair, standing up and looking down at the sleeping figure of Liam.

"Sorry, for what is about to happen to you."  

Zayn grabs a needle that was in his pocket, something he wishes he can just chuck in the flames and have it burn. Zayn flicks it, aligning the needle with Liam's neck vein. Zayn pricks the skin pushing the needle inside Liam's vein letting the blood red liquid enter inside him having Zayn's eyes brim with tears.

///  
Liam opens his eyes feeling something  flowing through his body that makes him feel out of place and out of touch with everything. He groans sitting up and letting memories of what happened to him come crashing through his dazed mind, clearing it up. Liam took a sip of juice then the world became blurry and he knocked out but not before he witnessed Zayn bringing him to the bed to sleep. 

Zayn drugged him. 

The sudden realization sends chills down Liam's spine wondering what happened while he was out. The oak doors open making Liam look up seeing Zayn standing there staring at him with an unreadable expression. Liam stands up off the bed feeling an overwhelming desire to lay with Zayn, to submit to Zayn, to please and cater to him. Liam narrows his eyes confused with his thoughts.

"Wha-what did y-yo-you do to me?" Liam questions, his voice brittle making it seem like he's a weakling.

"Liam." Zayn whispers out, walking towards him. Liam takes a step back every time Zayn makes his way to him. Soon, Liam's cornered, trapped between the wall and Zayn's figure. Liam lets out a whimper wanting nothing more to get on his knees and begin pleasing Zayn with nothing but his mouth and tongue. Liam groans breathlessly feeling an intense heat flowing throughout his body. Zayn is smiling softly at Liam bringing up his hand and gently caressing his cheek. Liam leans into his touch feeling his body cool down somewhat. He whines wanting more of Zayn to touch him everywhere. "W-why?" Liam chokes out not knowing what is happening to his body. "Embrace it Liam and soon everything will come clear to you." Zayn whispers luring him to succumb to Zayn and show him that he can be submissive, prove that he's perfect for him.

Liam shakes his head pushing Zayn away and making a break for it. Liam runs out the room and running through the darken corridors finding the exit. He leaves the house seeing that he's surround by woods. Liam takes a deep breath looking behind him at the looming two story wooden house bathe in the setting sun giving it a ominous look. Liam spots Zayn staring at him through the window smirking down at him, like he knows something he doesn't. His eyes looking like there glowing in the darken shadow. Liam turn around running through woods feeling the branches nicking at his skin yet again. The further Liam gets from Zayn the more this burning ache settles inside him. He's having the desire to turn back around and go straight into Zayn's awaiting arms and he doesn't even the know the guy but Liam feels like he does and Liam feels likes the heartache he's enduring is real and like his world around him is shifting having it seem like he's falling down and down to an dark abyss. Liam suddenly breaks free of the haunting woods coming to an open street. His eyes roam around seeing a blinding bright light connect with him, sending Liam flying in the air hitting the hard cement with a sickening crack.

Liam cries out in pain feeling blood beneath him and once again Liam is dragged back into darkness, like he's coming home.

///

Zayn feels the chilling shadow hand gently caress the back of his neck making him whine in pain. "Good job. It's working."  With that it disappears leaving Zayn huffing for breath.

///

 

Liam moans in pain feeling his head throbbing as he places his hands gently on his skull. "Ow." Liam hisses.

"You're up I see." A familiar voice rings though Liam's ears making him tense up. Liam turns his head slowly seeing Niall standing at the door grinning looking like a ray of brightness. 

"Niall." Liam chokes out. Niall nods his head coming towards him and sitting at the edge of the bed. "Wh-what happened?" Liam ask tentatively. 

"Louis and his bad driving." Niall chuckles, trying to put me at ease.

Liam nibbles on his bottom lip just staring at Niall's Caribbean blue eyes that never lost the spark of happiness. "Still the quiet one, eh Li?" Niall murmurs. "You ran out on the street and Louis ran the car straight into you. Luckily he stomped on the breaks on time you just got a major big bump on your head."

"Liam!" A high pitched voice yells running to him and engulfing Liam in a hug. "Louis." Liam splutters trying to catch his breath with Louis' vice like grip suffocating him in a comfortable way. 

"Oops, sorry Liam." Louis smiles. 

"I'm, erm glad you're awake. I was quite worried." Harry says from the doorway, "We all were. We've missed you Liam." Harry nervously says whilst fidgeting with his mop of curls. "How have-" Liam holds up his hand silencing them from asking questions. "Don't ask if I'm ok or If I'm alright. I honestly don't have the answer to that. I'll just lie and say I'm fine when everyone knows that I'm not." Liam shakes his head.

Niall looks away sighing. "Why? Why him?" Liam closes his eyes trying to ignore the gazes at him, "I've tried asking myself that same question but I just can't stop loving Ryan. I know how much he hurts me but I said I will never leave him but I finally did. I left him but apart of me still loves him."

"You-you left him?" Louis ask with pride swelling in his voice. Liam nods finally looking at them with shy eyes. "Why were you in the woods?" Harry ask his voice lace with worry. 

"I guess I should start from the beginning huh?" Liam ask sheepishly. Niall nods before running off yelling, "Hold up!" Liam hears bangs coming from another room and the sound of a microwave, "Is he-?" Liam giggles.

"Yep. Niall still loves his food." Louis laughs making Liam chuckle more. Niall comes back plopping down in Louis lap with a bowl of popcorn. Louis wraps his arms around Niall delicate frame smiling softly at him. I cock my eyebrow at them in question. "Later." Niall waves off dismissivily. "Begin."

Liam nods, "Well, while Ryan was beating me and degrading me I came in terms that I was tired of being nothing but a simple object with him so I escaped. Jumped out of the window and ran into the woods." Liam shivers biting on his bottom lip hard. Harry grabs his hand in comfort and he takes a deep breath before continuing, "I kept on running never looking back just praying that I can get out alive. Next thing I know I took a tumble and fell. To weak to move I just stayed there and then next thing I knew I woke up in this mansion. This guy, Zayn, patched me up. He gave me food but I didn't want to eat so like he told me to drink and I did. I think he drugged me 'cause all I remember is slipping into slumber. The next time I woke up I ran away and then you guys know the rest." Liam looks up seeing there horrified expressions on their faces. 

"What?"

"Um, Liam describe how this Zayn bloke looks like?" Niall ask cautiously. "He has midnight black hair, tan skin, well built lean body and his eyes, his eyes were an unearthly golden color. Why?" Niall looks at Louis and Harry with a frightened, sadden gaze. "Liam, Zayn been dead for the past year and a half now." Louis whispers tears coming into his light blue eyes. Liam shakes his head, wincing from the slight pain, "No! I saw Zayn. He saved me!" Liam hollers out, standing up swaying somewhat. The lads stand up looking at him with pity. "He died in a house fire. Him and his whole family. We became friends with him after Ryan took you away from us, Zayn came into town and we instantly clicked." Harry sighs. 

"How do I know you're not lying!" Liam screams, clenching his fist together. They share looks at eachother then nod. "Will show you his grave site." Harry gets out.

"Follow us." With shaky steps they lead Liam out of Niall's and Louis' house heading to their car. Liam gets in the back seat as they drive off in the cemetery letting the woods blur together feeling Harry heat radiate to Liam

They finally reach the cemetery and they lead Liam to the back of the grave site were an angel is perched looking over the tombstones in a protective manner. They nod there heads to one tombstone in particular, which is placed under the angel statue almost like the angel is holding the tombstone in a motherly way. Liam slowly walks to the tombstone reading the words engraved on the stone.

Here lays Zayn J. Malik

Loving Son and Brother

Forever he will be missed for his heart was truly pure

Liam falls on his knees letting everything sink in. How is this possible? Liam saw Zayn! He felt Zayn! Liam clutches his head letting tears leak out of his eyes. Liam sobs, hugging the tombstone like a lifeline. Liam questions why he's so affected with the fact that Zayn is dead when hours ago he was running away from him? Liam just cries harder looking up at the woods where Zayn is standing looking grim. Liam sobs more seeing a set of beautiful, familiar eyes staring at him, he must be crazy.

///

Liam shakes his head repeatedly staring at Zayn walking to him from the woods. Nononono, Liam repeats in his head. He stands up facing Niall, Harry and Louis who stare at him with pity in their eyes. "Don't you see him?" Liam weeps hysterically, pointing to Zayn who's standing right in front of Liam smirking. "See wh-" Niall ask but stops talking, freezing. Liam turns to Louis seeing him frozen as well, the same goes for Harry. There all frozen mid movement then their whole body shifts like a messed up hologram glitching. They flash in and out making Liam take a step back, confused.

Their bodies fade in and out becoming static then returning to normal. Liam turns to Zayn, with wide eyes, who's smiling softly at Liam, gone with the cruel smirk, "That's what you get for leaving the confines of my place Liam." Zayn sighs sadly. Liam whimpers, running away from all four of them, running back into the cold, dead woods because that's what Liam's good at, running.

"Liam you can't escape from the truth." A eerie voice hisses from every direction. Liam turns his head side to side trying to find the source of the voice only seeing shadows beside him. Liam screams in fright running faster letting the branches claw at him and not caring. Liam wheezes stopping from running seeing that he have no clue on where he's at.

Liam looks up at the sky seeing that the moon is fully up, the whole day passing in a blur. The grey, dead leafless trees creek with the icy cold howling wind making Liam shudder having his uneven breath become labored. The tree branches seem to be reaching out to Liam like frail bone limbs clawing at his skin, pricking it. The sky is clear of any stars with just the full moon barely illuminating the woods ground. A snap of  a twig unfreezes Liam's sore, beaten limbs. His heart beat picks up with each crunchy step coming his way. Liam slowly moves his body to the source of the noise his gaze comes in contact with a pair of eyes that make Liam breath come in short, but Zayn's are different instead of warm honey eyes they're covered in inky blackness. Liam hands shake seeing the man in front of him gleaming sinisterly in the moonlight sliver rays.

"Hello Liam." His sweet intoxicating voice sends shivers down Liam's weak spine.

"Zayn," Liam whispers breathlessly seeing the tan man in front of Liam who's once calm eyes are now laced with pure blackness showing no whites, "W-What ar-are you?"

Zayn laughs coming to stand before Liam with abnormal speed Liam gasp feeling his heart skip a beat with fear or lust, Liam doesn't know. Zayn's plump red lips graze his ear making Liam hold back a groan, "What am I?" Zayn heated breath sends goose bumps down Liam's whole body. "I don't know, I could be a demon, or maybe a blood-sucking vampire, or a meat eating werewolf, or a fallen angel." Zayn low husky voice whispers in his ear, "Why don't you find out my dear Liam." Zayn darkly chuckles grabbing hold of Liam's arms restraining him from moving.

"So, Liam what am I?" With that Liam is left alone in the woods that holds many memories.

Liam falls to his bruised knees holding his head when an agonizing pain rips though his mind. A series of flashbacks surface in Liam's mind, memories that Liam knows but never once in his life time have happened to him.

"Being a fag is a sin Liam." Liam's mother sighs at him. She shakes her head in disappointment. "Were sending you away to a place that will get you better, hopefully."

///

Liam arrives at The Institute For Sinners staring at it in fright with impossible wide eyes. The doctors drag Liam's body like a rag doll throwing him in a room with four other boys. Liam looks up shaking, "Were not going to hurt you." An Irish accent says softly, his blue eyes dulled with bags underneath his eyes. 

"You shouldn't be worried about us. You should be scared of the men in white." A light brown hair lad with light blue eyes whispers. His face pale and distraught. "At least we have eachother." A small lad says with untamed dark brown hair and  green eyes that look like there stare into your soul.

"I'm Zayn." A tan boy with warm honey like eyes says standing up and reaching his hand out to him. Liam gently touches his hand feeling a ripple of something pass through them. 

"I'm Liam." 

///

A month has passed and the four lads that Liam has roomed with are now his lifeline. Liam was closest to Zayn, who always held his hand whenever Liam grew scared. Niall was always trying to make us smile even though we all new he wanted to huddle into a ball and cry his eyes out. Louis was always trying to shelter us and protect us from the doctors or as Louis called them, the White Coats, but he didn't fool Liam or any of them we all knew he was as scared as all of us were but more. Harry, the youngest of us, always joking around trying to calm us with his down to earth persona but we knew he just wanted to break out in a screaming fit. Zayn though, Liam never seen any amount of discomfort coming from him just pure calmness that put us all at ease.

///

It turned out that Liam wasn't in here for not only being homosexual but because we were freaks cursed to have an unnatural ability. Zayn was the only who called them gifts. Zayn had the power to travel in your mind, he could live in your head if he wanted too. Harry could see all, one look in your eyes and he knew all your secrets. Louis can read your mind, that's why he was most afraid of the the doctors cause he could hear their thoughts and they were always cruel. Niall can dream walk into other dreams that's why he was always tired since he never could have proper sleep. Liam, on the other hand, can make an illusion so life like it seems real to him, that's why he never knew what was real or was not.

That's why they were always being experimented on, being electrocuted, poked, prodded, stabbed, sliced, diced, having chemicals seep into their blood stream. That's when we all started disappearing instead of coming back from the white room. One by one we all were gone till it was just Liam.

///

It started with Louis first. He knew right when they stepped in our room to gather him, he could hear their thoughts and he knew he wouldn't be able to see us anymore. He threw the guards and doctors out with surprising force, locking them out of the room briefly. Louis turned to us, his eyes blazing in fear and  tears he didn't shed. He stalked to Niall pulling him close, inhaling his scent as he placed his lips on Niall's their teeth gashing together as we all watched with awed eyes. Louis broke the kissed staring at Niall with pure love and sadness, "I love you and always have and will." Louis whispers kissing Niall's forehead softly, choking in a sob. The banging on the door increased till the door bursted open. "Louis!" Niall screamed trying to reach for him but the guards roughly pushed him back. They dragged Louis out of the room slamming the door and locking us back in our room. The only thing we could hear was Louis screaming at the top of his lungs, "The White Coats are coming! The White Coats are coming! For you and me and everyone in between! So run and run to no avail the next thing you know you're dead, just like me!"

///

Two days later they came from Niall. They opened the door grabbing Niall, who started crying and screaming for Louis, for Liam, for Zayn and for Harry. The other guards held us back as they dragged Niall by his ruffled hair, his blue eyes shining with crazy etched deep inside him. They slammed the door shut on us and we could hear Niall laughing like a maniac singing at the top of his lungs the same rhyme that Louis was screaming, "The White Coats are coming! The White Coats are coming! For you and me and everyone in between! So run and run to no avail the next thing you know you're dead, just like me!" 

Liam flinches at his words holding on to Zayn, who was planting kisses on his face.

///

Four days later they took Harry. Liam clutches onto Harry not wanting another one of his friends to be taken and never being brought back. Harry turned to Liam, smiling softly, "Liam, it'll be alright." Harry took off his prying hands letting them take him with out throwing a huge fuss. Harry took one last glance at him and Zayn smiling widely showing off his dimples. He turned away when our door closed and Liam closed his eyes hearing Harry sing lowly in a raspy voice the same tune Louis and Niall were singing, "The White Coats are coming! The White Coats are coming! For you and me and everyone in between! So run and run to no avail the next thing you know you're dead, just like me!"

///

The next day, Liam stayed glued to Zayn's side always touching him in some way not wanting an inch to be between them. Later that night, Zayn held him in his arms staring at the gray walls. "Sing to me Zayn." I whisper. Zayn just takes hold of Liam's hand rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles. Zayn turns to him to look at Liam as he sings lowly.

"God Damn you're beautiful  
To me, you're everything,  
Yeah, that's beautiful, yes to me."

Zayn brushes his lips by Liam kissing him ever so softly having Liam blush with the song he has chosen.

"I can't find the words to explain  
Just how much you got me going insane  
When you speak to me sometimes you'll find  
Oh, I stutter my words and say never mind  
'Cause even when you walk by  
Well I look around to seem occupied  
'Cause, I'm trying so hard to hide  
Yeah, all of these feelings inside."

Zayn pulls Liam to where we both are standing as he gently wipes Liam's tears that are falling, holding Liam's shaking form trying to sooth him but Liam can't be soothed cause he hears the heavy stomps of boots coming this way.

Zayn picks up Liam's chin kissing him softly. Liam pushes his body closer to Zayn crying more hearing the door bang open. Zayn breaks the kiss as Liam finally sees him shedding tears, showing emotions, "I love you Liam and just remember I will find a way to come back to you." Liam reaches out for Zayn but gets held back by rough hands. The door closes as Liam hears Zayn mumbling the all too familiar tune, "The White Coats are coming! The White Coats are coming! For you and me and everyone in between! So run and run to no avail the next thing you know you're dead, just like me!"

///

The come for Liam in the early morning. He was wide awake not being able to sleep since everyone he loves is gone. They grab Liam's arm roughly dragging him down the unlit hallway. Liam chuckles softly singing the tune they have sung, "The White Coats are coming! The White Coats are coming! For you and me and everyone in between! So run and run to no avail the next thing you know you're dead, just like me!" It's a goodbye song. A goodbye to life, to love, to everything and warning you that you're next.

Liam looks up seeing that he's still in the woods. He shudders feeling the lost of his friends. This whole world he's in is just a illusion made from his mind and the only thing real is Zayn. Liam's eyes widen running off to where he knows where Zayn will be.

Just wait and stay strong Zayn. He's coming.

///

Liam breathes heavily looking at the mansion just a day ago that he ran away from. He finally regain his lost breath, licking at his chapped lips. Liam slowly walks to the massive front door cautiously opening it having door creek open making him wince.

Liam walks to the stairs, his footfalls sounding heavy in the empty house making his way upward, the stairs groaning in protest from the pressure of him on them. Liam reaches the top scanning the dimly lit hallway that stretches as far as the eye can see. 

With cautious steps Liam heads to the door he knows Zayn is at, taking deep calming air into his lungs and with shaky hands he grips onto the door handle silently opening the door. Liam steps in the darken room as the heavy oak door slam shut behind him having him jump in fear, scanning the room seeing the fireplace lit up sending light throughout the room.

There Zayn stands in the corner of the room and Liam sees him for who he really is. He gasp not liking the sight, Zayn's hair that was once deep shade of black is now ashen, his once tan skin is now pale, his golden hue eyes now hold no color just inky nothingness. "You're dying because of me." Liam states with a broken voice and Liam still thinks he's beyond gorgeous.

Zayn's lips quirk up sadly, walking to him. "It was worth it Leeyum." Zayn stands before him placing his forehead on top of Liam's, closing his eyes. "What happened?" Liam questions with trembling lips.

"When the white coats took me they put me under, doing who knows what to my body but I was able to seep out of my body and into your mind." Zayn opens his eyes boring his gaze into mine. "They already took you and put you under. They made you make up this world and you been stuck in here for years Liam. You lasted longer then Niall, Harry, Louis, and me." Zayn trails off placing his head on Liam's shoulder inhaling his scent.

"What do you mean Zayn?" Liam chokes out. "Were dead Liam, except you." Zayn barely whispers.

"Then how," Liam chest aches, "Then how are you here Zayn?" Liam yells, gripping onto Zayn frail shoulders making Zayn look at him. "I've gotten trapped here and the white coats know it. I was suppose to kill you baby but I couldn't." Zayn eyes fill up with tears. "I just fucking couldn't."

Liam stares at Zayn basking in his beauty, "How long?" Zayn stays quiet, "How long?" He shrieks.

"Soon." Zayn mumbles. Liam bites his full lower lip letting a single tear fall as Zayn gently wipes it away. Liam leans forward and captures Zayn's lips with his and to feel Zayn on him sends tingles throughout his body. Zayn wraps his arms around Liam pulling him closer to him. Liam can feel Zayn's cock pressing against his thigh earning a gasp from Liam's mouth. Zayn takes the opportunity by slipping his soft tongue inside his awaiting cavern. Liam moans in appreciation feeling Zayn's tongue brush against his own. Zayn pulls Liam's body to the soft bed with Liam hovering over him. Liam hisses as he rolls his hips with Zayn suddenly wishing to be free of all these layers and suddenly they were.

Liam gazes at Zayn's body lowering his bruised lips to his tattoos inked on his skin. Liam's tongue licks anywhere he can and leaving open mouth kisses to hear the sweet sounds that Zayn makes and to watch him wither under his body as Liam's mouth reaches his protruding hip bone marking his flesh with his slick lips. Liam smirks, sucking more on Zayn's hip making him thrust his hips upward. Liam grips on to Zayn's sides going in between his open legs blowing on his already hard member that's dripping pre cum.

His member twitches making Zayn groan in frustration. Liam kisses Zayn shaven balls licking and sucking getting closer to Zayn's awaiting dick. Zayn tugs on Liam's hair roughly. "Liam." Zayn pleads, making him chuckle. He licks up Zayn's hard shaft all the way to his tip putting his mushroom head in his mouth, tasting the bitterness that has Liam moaning, loving the taste of him. Liam lowers his mouth till he feels Zayn's cock at the back of his throat, inhaling his musky scent and gagging at having his mouth filled.

Zayn starts thrusting his hips upward making tears spring in Liam's eyes as he starts bobbing his head slowly trying to match Zayn thrust as he face fucks him. Liam hums making Zayn groan loudly breathing hard. Liam licks around his shaft going back to his tip sucking greedily. He feels Zayn clench up and he know Zayn's about to break so he places his hand around Zayn's dick moving his hand up and down as Liam laps at his slit. Zayn cries out Liam's name releasing his seed in Liam's awaiting mouth as he eagerly swallows it down getting every last drop.

Liam releases his still hard member with a pop as he goes up and kisses Zayn, letting him taste his tangy self. Zayn's breath feels hot as Liam brings his finger to Zayn's tight hole. 

Liam keeps kissing him as he thrusts his finger in his hole earning a deep, needy moan from Zayn. Liam slips his finger deeper finding that spot that has Zayn seeing stars as he brushes it making Zayn's eyes widen, arching his back. Liam groans hearing Zayn say his name like a whispered prayer rubbing his spot more, slipping another finger inside making Zayn groan and wither under him. Liam starts to scissor him trying to stretch him out for his aching member.

After the forth finger, Zayn is begging him to hurry the hell up and be inside him. Liam chuckles, taking out his fingers and aligning himself at Zayn's pretty hole. Zayn, with glazed eyes, gasp seeing the size of him.

"Liam," Zayn mewls opening his legs more for him. Liam can't hold himself back anymore thrusting himself inside of Zayn.

Zayn moans loudly having tears leak out of his eyes from the pain mixed with the pleasure. Liam bites on his lip feeling Zayn's walls clench around him tightly. Liam grips roughly on Zayn's slim hips leaving crescent shaped marks on his skin as Zayn adjusts to him.

"Move." Zayn whispers his voice cracking. Liam nods his head, pulling out, then slamming himself back in. Zayn cries out louder wrapping his legs around Liam's waist. He thrusts harder inside Zayn closing his eyes loving that he fits perfectly inside of his Zayn.

Zayn drags his nails down Liam's back breaking skin making Liam moan more in pleasure. Sweat drips down his body as Zayn mumbles his name LiamLiamLiamLiamLiam.

Zayn body moves up and down on the bed with the force of his thrust as Liam stares at Zayn's glazed eyes and slacked jaw with his name spewing from his kissable lips. He lodges himself deeper inside of Zayn panting loudly as Liam wraps his large hand around Zayn's cock, jerking him off.

"I'm close." Liam mumbles and Zayn nods clenching his walls around him as he releases inside of Zayn, who gasps spilling his load onto his chest. Liam catches his breath taking out his now limp member as Zayn pulls Liam to his chest, spooning him from behind.

"Please don't let them take you." Liam begs. Zayn opts to stay quiet as the fireplace goes off with the hard wind. Zayn tightens his hold around Liam as tears start falling from his eyes. The window bangs open and the looming shadow slips in, "You've failed Zayn." 

Zayn sits up moving Liam behind his body. Liam clutches onto Zayn's arm as the shadow seeps into Zayn. Liam screams, his voice sounding hoarse watching Zayn's head twitch moving side to side as his eyes turn coal black, showing no whites.

Zayn, or the shadow, steps up not caring that Zayn is naked walking to the window. Liam falls limp to the floor, his mind going blank. He can't save Zayn, he's already dead. Right before Zayn slips out of his mind he thrashes around his eyes turning back to his original shade. "Wake up." He whispers letting the shadow virus come back with a heart wrenching sob. The setting before Liam blurs together in a whirl wind of colors as Zayn body dissolves into million of shards leaving him all alone.

Wake up!

Wake up!

Wake up!

Wake up!

Liam grabs his head repeating those two words until the world burns in flames, erasing the contents of Liam's mind until he's surrounded by pitch black. Liam breathes hard, standing up with shaky legs turning around and scanning the emptiness of his very own mind.

///

Liam stares around his surrounding seeing nothing but black emptiness. He turns his body a full three sixty degrees coming up with nothing. Liam starts to walk aimlessly letting  silent tears fall knowing that he just lost Zayn. Lost Niall, Louis and Harry by the doctors and now he's truly alone, all he can do is cry because no matter how much water falls from his red rimmed, puffy eyes the tears never let up.

A spec of light catches Liam's attention making him stop walking seeing that the spec of light is become larger, coming closer to him. He raises his arms trying to block the brightness that his eyes have no time to adjust too. The last thing he sees is darkness overtake him as the light becomes just to much.

"Liam."

"Liam."

"Liam."

"Liam."

Liam hears his name being said like a mantra coming from a voice that seems vaguely familiar. Liam whines, opening up his eyes as he slowly eases himself up looking at his surroundings. 

Blackness, always blackness.

"Ah, it seems that you are awake now." A soft voice says. "Turn the lights on now Nurse Peterson." With that said the light clambers on and Liam's sees that he's in a white padded room with a doctor standing at a door with two nurses beside him.

The doctor look downs at his clipboard before looking up at Liam. "How are you feeling?" The doctor smiles kindly. 

"What is going on? What did you do with Zayn, Niall, Louis and Harry?!" Liam shouts.

The doctor sighs, "Liam, how many times do I have to tell you that those four boys aren't real?" The doctor says. "They are real!" Liam screams, trying to get his point across. "You took them and experimented on us because of the gifts we can do!"

The doctor shakes his head, "Liam, those four boys are an illusion." 

No no no. The doctor is lying, Liam knows it's real! "I guess I'll have to break it down for you. You were put in here by you're parents at the age of fifteen because they were concerned for your mental health. We did several diagnosis on you and we concluded that you been diagnosed with schizophrenia. Your four illusions are Niall, who is the one that makes you feel childlike and keeps you from sleeping, Louis who makes you go on a rampage when doctors go near you making you scream white coats, he makes you get violent. Next is Harry, who makes you feel calm and not doing anything from eating to drinking to moving for that matter. Then last is Zayn, who is your strongest illusion. He makes you feel loved but he also makes you have nightmares to try to be the dominate in you. You told us Liam plenty of times that Zayn loves you and that's why you are always hurting yourself."

Liam shakes his head letting the doctors words sink in, "How long have I been in here?" 

"Years Liam, you're now nineteen."

"But what about Ryan?" Liam questions hysterically. He was in Liam's mind, he has to be real. "You don't remember that either, huh?" The doctor muses. "Ryan was a man who raped you repeatedly when you were thirteen through fifteen. We believe he's the cause of your schizophrenia in order to cope with the events that you went through."

"What happened to him?" Liam chokes out his vision becoming blurry. "You killed him but you told everyone that Louis did it and Zayn helped." Liam breaks down in tears having everything come back to him. Everything is a lie that he made up to cope with or is this a lie? Liam doesn't know what's real or not and that terrifies him.

"Liam you need to remember this, okay? We have this conversation everyday, don't let your illusions make you think of another life alright?" Liam nods along when he spots Niall fading in and smiling at him brightly, beside him is Harry draping his arms around Niall smiling cheekily. Louis is leaning on the wall glaring at the doctors and Zayn, Zayn is smiling lovingly at him. Liam screams, scratching at his temple moving his body to the padded wall in the corner. Liam clutches onto his bleeding head, rocking back and forth.

"Their here." Liam mumbles.

The doctor sigh,s opening the door to leave, "Liam, no one is here. They are not real. Just remember that." With that said the doctor and the nurses leave Liam alone with them.

He tries not to look but Liam hears them whispering his name repeatedly. He finally caves, peeking up seeing all of them standing before him, surrounding his huddled body. "Liam." Zayn whispers making him flinch.

"What are you?" Liam asks all of them.

They smile and talk simultaneously, "We're just your friends Liam." Liam wails, his voice going raw as he fades into blackness waking up into a room hearing footsteps coming to him.

Ryan.

///  
Doctor Smith File on patient Liam James Payne:

Checked into the mental hospital because he murdered a Ryan Kane. Liam claimed that Louis did it and Zayn helped. Upon further investigation, Ryan has been beating and raping Liam for three years. Liam got charged to life in prison but the lawyers pleaded crazy so he has been sentenced to be here.

Liam has been diagnosed with schizophrenia creating four illusions that go by Zayn, Niall, Harry and Louis. Liam also been diagnosed with short term memory loss. No matter how long we try to make him remember that everything he dreamed about was in fact a dream and not real he forgets because his illusions make him forget.

Liam illusions:

Niall: who is the one that makes Liam feel childlike and keeps him from sleeping. The effects of having Niall dominate is that Liam returns back into his ten year old self always wanting to play hence the reason for not sleeping.

Louis: who makes Liam go on a rampage when doctors go near him making Liam scream white coats, he also makes Liam get violent. Louis makes Liam hit anybody that goes near him. Louis temper is very thin.

Harry: who makes Liam feel calm and not do anything from eating to drinking to moving. When Harry is dominate we have to force feed and hydrate Liam so he can stay healthy.

Zayn: who is the strongest illusion. He makes Liam supposedly feel loved but he also makes Liam have nightmares to try to be the dominate one. Liam claims that Zayn tells him he loves him forever and ever and that's why Liam is always hurting himself to be with Zayn and the others.

Date: 4/17/2014 

Liam snuck in a knife from dinner and brought it back to his room. He then slashed his wrist repeatedly. Once done with that he wrote on the wall with his blood, Going Home. Liam bled out before nurses could save him. The strange thing of all is that there was five hand prints by Liam's note. One was Liam's hand print but the other four were different set of hands. Police did a finger print scan but came up with nothing.

Liam's birth date: August 29, 1993

Liam's death date: April 17, 2014

Liam's time of death: 7:00 PM

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know...


End file.
